


My Life Has Changed

by ssbfan4ever



Series: My Life Series [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, DCU, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: A lot of fandoms - Freeform, As in the next books, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbfan4ever/pseuds/ssbfan4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy Reagan was your typical girl. She got straight A's, she was had multiple hobbies that she was good--even amazing--at. But there was a guy in her class. Cassidy has a crush on said guy. And she will for years and years in the future. What events accompany that, though, are to be determined.</p>
<p>I only own OC's, the rest of the characters throughout this book as well as this series belong to their rightful owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting it started

Okay, so just as a note, not all of the fandoms that are in the tags are going to appear in the first book. I put them there for you to know what fandoms are going to be mentioned and used in the future. I'll put link for all of the characters that aren't OCs at the bottom of the first chapter they're in so you know what I"m talking about when I mention something. 

Sound good?

Great! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

"Izzy, for the love of God, go talk to him!" Cassidy rolled her eyes at her friend, not in the mood for this right now.

"Bella, it would be oh so appreciated if you wouldn't push me with things like this. Don't make me bring up your not-so-secret admirer." Cassidy knew it was a low blow, but it got Alex to shut up.

Cassidy Isabella Reagan. Her hair was a dark shade of brown, eyebrows gradual and natural, eyes the average shape. Her skin tone was somewhere between apricot and light beige, her cheeks having an almost constant and soft pink tint to them. She was a little taller than most of the kids in her grade. There were only a handful that were taller. That would include her friends Jessica Grayson, Jenna Anniston, Arabella Moon, and Geoffrey Wyatt. 

At least she could say she was still taller than her other friends Kayla Allistor and Kate Bhond.

" _No_ , that's completely different," Arabella said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder, "you _like_ Adam. I told Jesse to buzz off."

"After, what, two years of all of us trying to make you see he's an asshole? I still have those notes he gave you, Bella! Be glad he still has his head!" 

Cassidy closed her textbook, looking at the 8 in the top right corner.

"Besides, I'm only thirteen, and I'm changing schools for high school. Approaching him in any sort of way would be pointless, and only bring pain."

"You read too many romance fanfictions and books."

"Hey, don't insult the literature."

"I'm not, I'm insulting _you_ , punk."

"Jerk."

~+~+~

"And you said it'd be pointless. Now you have four more years!"

This was beyond messed up. Cassidy had found out that her and her friends were going to go to the same school, and that was amazing.

But Adam and his friends being there? Yeah, not part of the plan.

Cassidy glared at Jessica, who merely grinned and walked away to find her locker, leaving Cassidy alone. Or at least, there was no one that she knew around.

"Hey, Cass-Sass." 

"Oh for the love of--" Cassidy stopped herself short, turning around to see an unpleasantly familiar face. " _Cresida_. Didn't know you were coming to this high school."

Cassidy was never more irritated that there was a locker at her back.

"Oh? I thought you knew?"

The blonde walked closer and Cassidy pressed herself closer to the lockers.

"Nope. Wouldn't have said what I said if I had, now would I?" Her response seemed to piss off Cresida to a small degree, so Cassidy counted it as a win. "Speaking of which, how'd you even get in? This does require a certain average for grades, you know?" A punch was thrown her way, but she swiftly dodged it, no longer caged against the locker.

"You've got quite the mouth, Reagan." 

"Oh, trust me, I know." Cassidy adjusted the strap of her bag. "Well, hate to cut our little chat short, but I actually want to learn. Bye~"

Cassidy walked away, smirked plastered on her lips. She sat down at a desk, getting out her pencil case, and when she looked up, she saw pale blue eyes.

"Hello." She said cautiously.

"Hi. Didn't mean to freak you out, but the way you dodged that punch was pretty impressive."

"I took defense classes at my old school."

"I know. I kinda watched you at the display they do for the extracurricular activities." Cassidy searched the icy blue eyes, before realization struck.

"Richie! Hey!"

"Oh _god_ , you _know_ I hate that nickname."

"Of course I do, why else would I do it?" Cassidy had to let out a small laugh at the face the black-haired male made. "So, how's the famous Richard Grayson doing?"

"You know, I get some really weird faces when I tell people my name. Mostly unimpressed ones like 'What the hell's the matter with you, you tryin' to be a comic book character or somethin'?' Like, _no, I'm not_ , but of course, people think I'm a nerd who wants to an acrobat."

"Well, I mean--"

"Not the point, Cass." Cassidy let out another laugh. 

"Are Tim and Brian all good?"

"Don't know, haven't seen 'em." Cassidy frowned a bit at that. She hadn't seen the reserved duo since the third last week of eighth grade.

But, just as she finished that thought, they walked in. Tim's shy blue eyes landed on the other brunette, and let a rare smile grave his lips.

"Cassidy." He said quietly, as to not attract attention to himself and/or Brian. The latter looked up from his phone and gave a soft smile to Cassidy, who gave a curt salute with her index and middle finger, grinning.

"I was just saying how I haven't seen you guys in forever." She said as the two sat down on either side of her, Dick finally sitting down behind her.

"Sorry. Been pretty busy." Brian said, putting his phone away. "How've you been?"

"Good. Ooh! I drew something." Cassidy pulled out her sketch book from her bag, only top have it snatched from her. "Seriously?" She asked, absolutely tired of this. Cresida merely gave a wicked smirk flipping through the sketches. 

And then it was snatched out of her hands, but this person merely snapped it shut, glaring at Cresida.

"You should really learn to stop being obnoxious." Cassidy smiled at the sound of Adam's voice.

Cresida walked off, but not before letting out a mix of sounds that Cassidy couldn't explain to save her life.

Adam sighed, before handing the brunette her sketch book back.

"She doesn't know when to give up, does she?" He asked, before smiling at Cassidy. "I presume you've been busy drawing? This one's new." Cassidy fought back a blush, knowing that those were details that only Adam picked up on.

Or, at least, expressed he picked up on it.

Cassidy didn't even know how, but, within the last half of last school year, her, Adam, and his friends had gotten close.

Jessica, Jenna, Arabella, Kayla, Geoffrey, and Kate had joked around about her being some sort of bachelorette with the four guys almost always around her. Of course, Cassidy had flipped them the bird, but that didn't do jack.

She didn't know whether being good friends with Adam was a good thing or not. Because, on one hand, she's closer to him, but on the other, so close, but not close enough.

And goddammit, she's thirteen! Fourteen in a few days, but still!

o.O.o

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!** _

" _Ugh._ " Cassidy reached out blindly for her snooze button, and upon finding it, smashed it. 

Why did the last year of high school grant her the least amount of sleep? 

Cassidy the the covers off of herself and got up, heading for the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair. She curled the ends of her dark brown hair with a 1.5" wand, tying the top half up. She pulled out a pink shirt that went from light to dark from her closet, as well as jeggings and black flats.

Cassidy, once ready, headed downstairs towards the kitchen. The house was empty, because her parents were at work and her sister lived on her university campus. He popped three toaster waffles in the toaster, and got out the Nutella.

Once the toasters popped out, she spread the Nutella on, enjoying the few minutes she could with her favourite form of chocolate.

There was honking outside, and Cassidy stuffed the last bite in her mouth, before putting the plate in the sink and heading out the door.

"Hey, Jes!"

About a week ago, Cassidy's motorcycle broke down, so Jessica, being the sweetheart she is, has been driving Cassidy to school and back. 

Cassidy jumped into the sear without the opening the convertible's door, and Jessica looked at her, unimpressed.

"You _know_ I hate when you do that."

"That's why I do it." Cassidy said, smirking. Jessica gave the smallest glare, before putting the car in drive and turns the radio on.

Cassidy listened to the lyrics, and gasped soon after!

"Holy crap! Their songs are never on the radio!" If there was one thing to know about Cassidy, it's that she was obsessed with a band called Hollywood Undead.

Now, it wasn't that they were unpopular. That wasn't the case. It's just that their music never came on the radio, because apparently the radio doesn't play rock music. But, here's her issue. Not all of their music is rock! About half of them have a techno influence. And Cassidy has expressed her frustrations multiple times.

So now was really a blessing.

Cassidy sang with the entire song, including the raps, and Jessica smiled.

"You should rap more often."

"Meh." It was true that Cassidy didn't rap that often in front of people, but when she did, they were always impressed.

o.O.o

Cassidy and Jessica get out of the car, and upon seeing their friends, wave.

"Hey Izzy! Hey Jes!" Arabella called.

"Hey." They said at the same time.

"Ready for the science test?" Geoffrey asked, nose buried in his textbook.

"You didn't study, did you?" Kayla asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not. One. Bit."

o.O.o

"I swear to god, I'm staying away from science forever when I graduate."

"Oh come on, G, you couldn't have done _that bad_." The look he gave Jessica said otherwise.

"Have you _met him_?" Kate asked. Geoffrey gave a fake pout at his girlfriend's comment, and the blonde merely grinned.

"As a matter of fact, Kate, I answered the questions very well."

"Keep tellin' yourself that." Sandra said, only half engaged in the conversation.

The other half of her attenion was on the match between her and Kayla on Super Smash Bros.

"God _dammit_ , Cass, just die already!"

"Nope~" Cassidy said, smirking. She delivered the final blow and Kayla's character went flying off of the screen.

"Oh screw you." Kayla said, a small pout on her lips. Cassidy smiled, and patted her back, getting up to go get a root beer.

But before she could, there was a bright white light from the screen before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

Cassidy groaned and squeezed her eyes even more, the sunlight too much to handle. As her consciousness returned more and more, she noted the texture of grass under her fingers. She shot up, and saw that her and her friends--who were all unconscious--were in a vast field.

"What the hell?" Cassidy asked aloud, although quietly.

She got up slowly, looking around, in the distance, she could make out the shape of a building.

Kate woke up next, though panicking a bit more. Not knowing exactly where she was kind of freaked her out, but she despised talking about it.

"Kate, you're fine. We're all here. We're just not all conscious." Cassidy explained calmly, looking around. She heard the blonde take in a deep breath, the letting it out and joining her in looking around.

"You know where we are?" Kate asked.

"Not a fucking clue."

"Language!"

"Bella's up." Cassidy and Kate say at the same time without turning around.

"You know, I think you need to get over your vendetta against swearing."

"I just don't like it!" Arabella whined, giving a small pout, and Cassidy had to admit, it was absolutely adorable.

"Well good morning to you too, Moon." Geoffrey's tired voice sounded.

Cassidy was in no mood to wait any longer and went around waking up Kayla, Jessica, Jenna individually.

"Okay, what?" Was all Kayla could manage.

"Well, there's a building over there," Cassidy pointed to the figure she saw before, "maybe we'll have luck there."

"Geoffrey!" Kate shouted, pointing a finger in the sky. "Carry me!" Geoffrey let out a sigh, before jogging over to his girlfriend, and picking her up with ease.

Really though, they could all carry the blonde if they wanted.

The seven teenagers made their way to the building, and as they got closer, they noticed that it was actually a huge mansion.

"Whoa. That... that is big." Jenna said, having to crane her neck to look at it, once they were close.

"I know right!?" Kayla said excitedly. Cassidy refrained from pinching the bridge of her nose, thinking that, really, a random mansion was nothing to be that excited about.

"Giggity." Cassidy whipped her head toward Geoffrey, who immediately looked away from her fiery glare. Jessica smirked and held her hand out for a high five.

Geoffrey gave her a high five, and Cassidy sighed, finally pinching the bridge of her nose

"Who the hell are you?" A voice asked, and Sandra turned around in shock.

And lo and behold, [Ike](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Ike) from Fire Emblem was in front of them.

"Okay. We've been drugged. We're hallucinating!" Arabella shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm not going to ask again."

"Ike, calm down--" Cassidy's eyes drifted to the person right of Ike, and her jaw dropped at the sight of [King Marth](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Marth).

Marth's attention was on Jessica, however, and he felt a strong just of wind pass him, even though his cape didn't move, and there was no wind to be felt after.

"You guys need to stop running ahead--" Cassidy then turned her attention to [Lord Roy](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Roy), who was staring at Jenna.

Roy felt as if he'd been struck by lightning when he saw Jenna, even though there was not a cloud in the sky.

It was odd to say the least.

"Who are you?" Ike asked, crossing his arms. Cassidy looked in Ike's eyes, noting that they were the same as Adam's. Her expression hardened, and she took a few steps closer to the hero.

"Well, I'll have you know, Ike, that we were simply in the middle of playing a video game, when my game console decided to have a spaz-attack and take us here. As for our names, why should I tell you? For all I know, you could've literally dressed up as a character from a Fire Emblem game--I'm lookin' at you two as well--and taken us to anywhere where there's a field and a castle after potentially knocking us out."

"That seems a little far fetched, don't you think?"

"I can think what I want. What I want, though, are the facts."

"You're in what is known as the Super Smash Bros Universe."

"As in, there are others?"

"Yes, but we'd be here forever if I had to list them all."

"But... the SSB series is a series of video games. As in, fictional."

"You don't know everything."

"I've gathered that, thank you."

Despite this entire ordeal, Cassidy was absolutely over the moon. Ike had to be one of her favourite game characters ever, and he was right in front of her.

"There's no need to be a smart-ass." Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"Then you obviously haven't met me."

 _That's where you're wrong_. He couldn't help but think.

"Well, as nice as this conversation was to hear, how about we take the seven of them inside, Ike?" Roy asked, putting a hand on the former mercenary's shoulder.

" _No_."  
"Why?"

Cassidy was stubborn beyond words, and Roy was wondering if he should admire it, or hate it.

Let's go with both.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you, I swear." Cassidy looked at Marth with caution, before nodding, but her reluctance was crystal clear.

"Fine."

The group of seven walked into the mansion, and Cassidy had to admit, it was stunning.

"Wow, this is amazing..." Kayla said, completely entranced with the interior of the building.

"Oddly fancy for a team of fighters..." Cassidy muttered to herself, but it wasn't lost to Ike.

"We needed a large building, and we figured it'd be nice to not make it look like shit." Cassidy flinched a bit, and Ike sighed.

He took the brunette's hand, and shockingly, no one else noticed. Or, they did, but didn't say anything. He led her away from the group, and Cassidy couldn't find it in her to resist.

When the two were alone, Ike stared down at the brunette.

"You know you can be one sassy shit when you want to be." Cassidy's eyes widened, knowing only one person that had ever said that to her.

"I'm sorry, Ike. Really, I am. But if anything happens to them, it falls on me."

"Why is that?"

"It just sort of happened over time. I've become the mother hen of our little group."

"I can totally see that."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, sir."

"Like I said, sassy little shit."

"You'll grow to love it."

"Well, while you're here, you wanna meet the other characters?"

"Is it correct to call them characters if they're real here?"

"Touché."

Cassidy grinned, made a gesture that said "lead the way".

There was a comfortable silence between the two as they walked to wherever the hell they were walking, before Cassidy piped up.

"So, question. Did you come here between the time period of [Path of Radiance](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem:_Path_of_Radiance) and [Radiant Dawn](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem:_Radiant_Dawn)? Because, looks wise, both of the times you showed up were from each game."

"Yup, but... I'm not going back to the universe."

"Hm? Why?"

"You played the game, didn't you?" Ike asked, and of course Cassidy played the game, what sort of question--

Oh. Right. Ike left his country forever.

"This is where you went after Tellius!?" Cassidy asked.

"Guess so."

"All of my questions have been answered! Yes! And what about Marth? Between [Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem:_Ankoku_Ry%C5%AB_to_Hikari_no_Tsurugi), [Mystery of the Emblem](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem:_Mystery_of_the_Emblem), [Shadow Dragon](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem:_Shadow_Dragon), [Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem:_Shin_Monsh%C5%8D_no_Nazo_~Hikari_to_Kage_no_Eiy%C5%AB~), did he have time like you did? And I would ask about Roy, but he really only showed up in [Binding Blade](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem:_Binding_Blade). I also refuse to count [Awakening](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem_Awakening) and [If/Fates](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem_Fates)."

"I'd ask _them_ that." Ike said. "Although, considering Marth's attire in his first game, it'd be safe to rule that one out." Cassidy grinned again, and nodded.

o.O.o

Cassidy met and talked to most of the other fighters, deciding to say away from a select few. Her friends did the same, but she noted Jessica, Jenna, Kayla, and Arabella were each engrossed in their own individual conversations with a fighter.

Jessica was talking with Marth, Jenna was talking with Roy, Arabella was talking with Pit, and Kayla was talking with Dark Pit.

Cassidy didn't know whether Kayla sweet and kind aura lured the dark angel in, or if it was the fact that he wasn't as rude as he was portrayed.

Definitely the former.

Cassidy ran into Ike again, and she sighed tiredly from her seemingly endless conversations.

"I forgot to tell you, you said the Japanese names of the games impeccably well."

"I've watched too much anime to be healthy. I've picked up on the pronunciation of the language." Cassidy said, before her eyes drifted to Ike's sword. "Can I?"

"What? The sword? Oh, don't even--" Cassidy raised an eyebrow, and Ike sighed. "If you cut yourself by accident, you owe me ten bucks."

Cassidy rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Ike placed the golden sword in the brunette's hand, and to his shock, she didn't drop it because of it's extreme weight.

"It's weight is exaggerated to an extreme. It's practically feather light!"

"No, everyone else that lifted it struggled immensely. You're just freakishly strong."

"I can work with that." Cassidy said with a smirk. She twirled it around with ease, even throwing it up in the air once before catching it perfectly. "I can definitely work with that."

"You know, I can teach you how to use a sword." Cassidy looked at Ike with wide eyes, before the biggest grin ever spread across her face.

"Really!? You'd do that!?" She asked excitedly. "That'd be awesome!"

"Great. We start on Saturday?"

"Uh... How do I get back?"

"Just think of where your console is." Cassidy did, and when she opened her eyes, she was facing her screen again.

She was confident her friends could get back.

...Hopefully...

She really shouldn't have left them there...

Oh well.


	4. Chapter 3

"Cassidy Reagan, where were you?" Cassidy sighed at the sound of her father's voice.

"Out."

"I gathered that, thank you. I mean specifically."

"At a friend's." It wasn't a  _total_ lie...

"Do I know this friend?"

"...I was there with the ones you know--"

"So help me, were you at a party--"

"What? No!"

"Then where were you?"

"I was just hanging out with some new people!"

"Don't raise your voice with me, young lady--"

"I'm going to be out all day on Saturday."

"At this  _friend's_ place?"

"Yes."

"I will know if you're doing anything I wouldn't approve of."

"Well then you should know that it won't happen."

"Go to bed, young lady."

Cassidy rolled her eyes and went to her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. The brunette sat down on her bed, looking at her phone.

She really missed Tim, Richard, and Brian. The three of them left after their first year of high school, and she hasn't heard from them since.

And then there was what Ike had said. The only person to ever call her a "sassy little shit" was Adam. And normally, Cassidy would entirely dismiss the idea of her video game idol also being her love interest,  but... If Cassidy could get to the SSB universe, why couldn't Adam-- _hypothetically_?

And he knew exactly how to get back. Meaning this has either happened before--which is unlikely, with the way he reacted--or, well, Ike is Adam.

"Ugh, I'm getting a headache." Cassidy groaned and changed into her pajamas before climbing into her bed.

With all of the thoughts swimming in Cassidy's head, it was a while until she finally fell asleep.

o.O.o

Cassidy put her head down on her desk, and was honestly this close to falling asleep

"You look like you just went to Hell and back. What happened to you?" Somewhere in the back of Cassidy's mind, she knew it was one of her friends, and that she should answer them, but all she could manage was a groan of fatigue and pain.

"You didn't sleep?" That was most definitely Arabella's voice, and Cassidy nodded.

"Almost not at all."

"Why?" _Jessica_. Cassidy thought absently.

"Just couldn't." She murmured.

"Well, we'll leave you to your thoughts for a few minutes." Arabella said, before walking away, and there were at least seven pairs of feet walking, but... one was coming closer.

Cassidy looked up, and saw Adam.

"Oh. Hey."

"You look exhausted." Cassidy smiled a little, and nodded.

"Didn't get enough sleep."

"Why?"

"I was thinking." _Dammit, I'm already telling him more than I told Jes._

"About."

"There's this guy I met, and at first I thought it was a dream, or I was drugged. And... and I think, in reality, he's someone that's very close to me." Cassidy didn't miss the way Adam tensed, and if she hadn't been looking for it, she would've missed it. The brunette looked out the window. "But, I mean, that's crazy."

"Well, even if he were to lie to you, it would be so that you could both be happy." Cassidy's eyes widened, but she didn't let Adam see.

"Hey, you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Cassidy asked, turning to him and grinning, and Adam smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds nice, actually."


End file.
